


Keeping a Forgotten Promise

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Returning Home, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Byleth wakes with no memory of what is happening in the world around her, yet she finds herself drawn to the monastery where an old friend awaits her arrival.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Keeping a Forgotten Promise

When Byleth awoke, she was uncertain what was happening. She sat up and saw a small village, surrounded by woodland, with a river flowing through it.

“Oh, you’re awake. My daughter said she found a woman by the river and I was sure she must be mistaken, but I’m happy I came to check it out after all. Do you know where you are?”

Byleth tried to remember. Then she panicked, as she tried to remember anything. She had some vague memories of a man smiling at her, training her to use a sword. She remembered the first time she had joined him in battle, scaring bandits away from an otherwise defenseless town.

“I… I’m not sure.” She finally said. “I feel like I should know, but I have no recollection of this place.”

“That’s alright. Do you have a name?” The man helped her to her feet as he asked her the question, offering an arm for support.

“Byleth.” She spoke without thinking, startling herself with the answer. So her name was Byleth.

“Well, Byleth, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aleid. I would be happy to have you over for dinner. My wife is preparing our meal right now, but it will be no trouble to prepare an extra plate.”

Byleth hesitated. The man was generous and kind, but she felt there was something she was supposed to do.

“Can you tell me what that structure at the top of the hill is?” She wasn’t sure why it had caught her attention but she felt she was supposed to be there.

“Oh, that’s Garreg Mach. It was an esteemed monastery and academy until 5 years ago, when it was attacked by the Adrestrian empire. Ever since then, bandits have been making it their home. You don’t want to go there.”

But she did want to go there. She felt like there was something she was supposed to do.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for the offer, but I must be going. I’m going to be late.” Late for what? What was she saying?

“Well, if you insist, but be careful. I’d hate for something to happen to you. If you change your mind, I’m the house three down, on the corner there. I’ll have some extra prepared just in case.”

“Thank you.” Byleth shook the man’s hand before heading out. She wasn’t sure what was compelling her, but she climbed the hill and approached the abandoned monastery. What was calling her to this place?

She climbed the stairs to the tower, and saw a man with olive skin looking out a window. She recognized him, but could not recall his name.

“Oh! You’re finally here!” He turned to face her. “I was wondering when you would show up.” He began to walk toward her, then paused. He must have seen the puzzled expression on her face. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re forgotten your favorite student, teach.”

“I’m sorry… I’m having a hard time remembering anything at present.” Byleth knew this man. He was important to her, but she the more she tried to grasp the memory, the further out of reach it seemed to be.

“That’s ok. We promised to meet up here today, and you came through despite your faulty memory. I’m sure you’ll remember in time. For now I’ll just tell you my name. I am Claude Von Riegan, leader of the Alliance. I hope you’re ready, because I have big plans for us when the others arrive.”

As the man smiled, Byleth’s heart skipped a beat. She began to remember this man. He was charming and witty, and she had begun to fall for him until something happened. It was still hazy, but she knew he was telling the truth, that she had promised to be here today.

“I have a feeling I’ll be a part of your plans whether I’m ready or not.” Byleth smiled as she said it. She couldn’t be bitter now that Claude was standing in front of her.

“Well, you’re definitely the same as you were before.” Claude’s smile broadened as he led Byleth down the stairs. “Follow me, we have a lot to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> got the prompt "What do you mean you don't remember?" And decided it would be a nice subtle AU where Byleth loses her memory when she wakes up at Timeskip. I am a fan of Claude/Byleth and I wanted that to be a big moment for her while she began regaining her memory since the reunion is such a big deal.


End file.
